Secret
by summer dash
Summary: Cinta itu tidak ada, jika mungkin kau tertarik pada seorang maka itu mungkin karena wajahnya, pintar, atau seksi. Cinta itu nafsu, penuh dengan keegoisan dan pengkhianatan. Itu pendapat Karin, tapi pendapatnya perlahan mulai berubah saat mengetahui rahasia Neji, sang Ketua OSIS. AU. Republish.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret**

**Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC**

_No one can keep a secret, even if you swore to death for it. Cause you know, sometimes the truth is better, even if it's bitter. (Inspired by Secret─The Pierce)_

Seorang gadis selalu bermimpi untuk menemukan pangeran berkuda putih untuknya, yang mau menerima apa adanya, dirinya seutuhnya. Begitu pula dengan gadis berambut merah ini. Sejak kecil ia bermimpi bahwa suatu saat akan datang seorang pangeran berkuda putih yang menawarinya untuk hidup di istana miliknya. Dan mereka akan hidup berbahagia selamanya, sama seperti ayah dan ibunya. Akan tetapi semua mimpi itu buyar saat kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Kedua orang tua yang ia anggap saling mencintai, kedua orang tua yang menurutnya begitu saling mencintai. Ia sangat membenci ayahnya saat tahu bahwa alasan perceraian kedua orang tuanya adalah perselingkuhan. Saat itu gadis itu belajar bahwa cinta itu tidak ada…, yang ada hanyalah nafsu yang hanya akan bertahan sesaat.

"Karin!" gadis itu tersentak saat teriakan sahabatnya memekakkan telinganya. Gadis itu berdecak kesal dan mengusap-usap telinganya, berharap dengan begitu suara dengingan yang ia dengar bisa menghilang.

"Kau ingin membuatku tuli, Tenten?" ia memelototi Tenten yang kini memutar bola mataya, menganggap reaksi Karin terlalu berlebihan. Karin bersumpah dalam hati, bahwa lain kali ia akan merekam suara teriakan gadis bercepol itu dan kemudian memutarnya tepat di telinga sahabatnya itu agar ia sadar bahwa suara teriakannya melebihi pekikan _Yuki-Onna_ yang sedang mencari mangsa.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi, _baka_. Kau saja yang melamun. Bukan salahku jika aku─sahabatmu yang baik ini, meneriakimu agar kau segera kembali ke bumi, dan tidak tersesat di dunia khayalanmu."

"Apa sih?"

"Aku tadi bertanya padamu, kau ada waktu luang sepulang sekolah tidak? aku mau mengajakmu ke toko kue yang baru buka di depan stasiun, kata anak-anak puding di sana sangat enak. Kau suka puding kan?" Mata Karin berbinar saat mendengar kata puding sebelum akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Aku tidak bisa…," Tenten mengernyitkan dahinya, setahunya gadis berambut merah ini sangat menyukai puding. "Sepulang sekolah nanti aku harus kerja sambilan."

"Kau masih kerja di tempat itu?"

"Yah, gajinya lumayan…," Karin membereskan perlengkapannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Lagipula, kau akan terkejut saat mengetahui siapa saja yang akan datang ke sana."

…

Karin sungguh hanya bercanda saat mengatakan bahwa sahabatnya itu akan terkejut saat mengetahui siapa saja yang datang di _café_ itu. Selama satu bulan bekerja di _maid café_, hanya para _otaku_ lah yang datang ke _café_ yang terletak di pusat kota itu. Karena itu ia ingin menggigit bibirnya saat melihat seorang pria berambut panjang sepinggang─Karin iri setengah mati pada pemuda itu karena ia berani bersumpah bahwa rambut itu pasti lembut, melebihi rambutnya─ datang ke _café_ nya, ah tepatnya ke _café_ tempat ia bekerja. Gadis itu mendengar suara bisik-bisik dari para pelayan lain yang mengagumi sosok yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya, saat tiba-tiba saja ia tersadar bahwa laki-laki yang ada didepannya itu adalah Ketua OSIS-nya, Hyuuga Neji.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ketua OSIS suka mendatangi _café_ seperti ini," sindir Karin. Karin sedikit merasa terintimidasi, saat pemuda itu menatapnya lurus, tepat di matanya, dan tidak memilih untuk menghindar karena ketahuan.

"Ah, tempat ini memang bukan tempat favoritku. Tapi sayangnya aku harus berkunjung ke sini dan mendata siswa sekolah kami yang melanggar peraturan dengan bekerja sambilan." Wajah Karin memucat saat mendengar perkataan Neji. "Uzumaki Karin dari kelas 1-C," pemuda itu nampak mencatat sesuatu di _notes _yang dibawanya. "Terima kasih, ah dan menurutku seragam yang manis itu tidak cocok untukmu." pemuda itu berjalan keluar _café_ tak mempedulikan wajah Karin yang memerah menahan malu dan juga emosi.

"HYUUGA BRENGSEK!"

"Aka-_chan_?" tubuh Karin mematung saat mendengar seorang pelanggan memanggil nama palsunya. Gadis itu menenangkan emosinya beberapa detik, sebelum berbalik dengan senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya.

"Ya, _Ojou-sama_?"

…

Tenten tertawa terbahak-bahak saat keesokan harinya Karin menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya di _café_. Gadis itu memelototi sahabatnya yang kini sedang terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perutnya. Gadis bercepol itu bahkan tak mempedulikan tatapan mencemooh teman-teman sekelas mereka yang merasa terganggu dengan ulah mereka─ah ralat, ulah Tenten lebih tepatnya.

"Puas?" sindir Karin saat tawa Tenten sedikit mereda. Gadis bercepol itu mengusap air mata yang ada di sudut matanya, dan memberikan senyum tak bersalah miliknya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau ketahuan kerja sambilan, kau harus keluar jika tidak mau mendapat _sanksi_ dari sekolah."

"Tidak perlu, _toh_ aku sudah dipecat." Tenten membelalakkan kedua matanya saat mendengar perkataan Karin. "Aku dipecat karena memaki Ketua OSIS sialan itu dengan suara yang cukup keras, sehingga menghancurkan khayala para _Ojou-sama_ tentang gambaran pelayan yang manis dan sopan." Karin teringat kejadian kemarin saat _owner maid_ _café_ tempatnya bekerja memelototinya setelah membuat pelanggan mereka terkejut melihat sifatnya. "Ya sudahlah, aku bisa mencari kerja sambilan yang lain nanti, lagi pula aku jadi bisa pergi ke toko kue yang kau ceritakan kemarin." Tenten tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Oh ya, apa kau tidak tertarik dengan Ketua? Aku rasa dia tipemu!"

"Aku tidak mau dengan pria yang bahkan penampilannya lebih feminin dibandingkan denganku. Eh, omong-omong bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Uh oh, dia masih bersama dengan Haruno Sakura dari kelas 1-A. Semakin hari mereka semakin mesra." Karin mendecih saat mendengar mendengar ucapan Tenten, Gadis itu mengambil sebuah kertas dan menulisinya dengan sesuatu, tak mempedulikan Tenten yang sedang mengamatinya.

"Kau menulis apa?" tanya Tenten sambil mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Aku menulis surat berisi kutukan ke Haruno," gadis itu melipat kertas itu menjadi empat, dan menggambar sebuah tengkorak di salah satu sisinya. "Jika dia tidak menulis surat ini ke 1000 orang dia akan terkena kutukan. Fufufufufufu…." Tenten memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengar penjelasan Karin. Terkadang ia tak mengerti dengan tingkah Karin yang bisa begitu _naïf_. Yang benar saja, di jaman seperti ini siapa yang masih menggunakan cara kuno seperti itu, lagipula itu cara anak SD, dan ia yakin Haruno bukan tipe gadis bodoh yang begitu saja tertipu dengan surat kutukan yang dibuat oleh Karin.

.

Mulut Tenten terbuka dengan lebar, mata gadis itu terbelalak saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Haruno Sakura sedang menangis di depan lokernya, setelah membaca surat yang Karin masukkan ke loker sepatu gadis berambut merah muda itu, sebelum mereka pulang. Tenten bahkan mengusap-usap kedua matanya saat gadis yang kini telah menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke itu merengek pada kekasihnya untuk membantunya membuat 1000 surat yang sama.

Tenten menoleh ke arah sahabatnya, yang kini tengah bersama-sama dengannya bersembunyi di samping rak sepatu, mengintip reaksi Sakura saat gadis itu membuka laci dan membaca surat kutukan ala sahabatnya. Tenten hanya bisa tertawa kering saat sadar bahwa ternyata ada orang yang memiliki level yang sama dengan sahabat berambut merahnya ini.

"Fufufufufu, tahu rasa dia. Berani-beraninya merebut oasisku. Aku jamin besok dia tak akan masuk sekolah karena harus menulis 1000 surat kutukan yang kukirim padanya, ja─" ucapan Karin terhenti saat merasakan seosok tubuh menghalangi pandangannya, gadis itu mendongak, hendak memaki siapapun orang yang berani menganggu kegiatannya, saat ia beradu tatap dengan iris berwarna putih milik Hyuuga Neji.

Karin bisa melihat pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya, dan menurutnya memandangnya dengan tatapan mencemooh. Gadis itu bangkit dengan segera, dan akhirnya menyesali keputusannya saat kepalanya membentur payung-payung yang digantungkan di pinggir rak sepatu.

"_I… Ittaiiiiiii_," gadis itu secara refleks memegangi ujung kepalanya yang terasa sakit luar biasa. Neji memandang gadis berambut merah itu dengan datar sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Karin yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Aku akan membunuhnya," desis Karin saat sosok ketua OSIS mereka menghilang.

"Siapa maksudmu?" tanya Tenten yang masih terfokus pada kepala Karin, dan melihat sebesar apa luka yang timbul akibat benturan nista itu, saat Karin memelotinya.

"Hyuuga! Siapa lagi memangnya? Gara-gara dia dua hari ini aku selalu ditimpa kesialan! Dia pasti diikuti dewa kesialan!"

"Sepertinya kepalamu benjol, Lebih baik kita ke ruang kesehatan." Tenten menggeret Karin, yang masih saja menyumpah-nyumpahi Neji dengan suara yang kecil. _Mood_ gadis itu semakin memburuk saat melihat Sasuke tengah mengacak-acak rambut Sakura, karena merasa lucu dengan kepolosan Sakura yang bisa-bisanya percaya dengan surat kutukan yang dikirimkan padanya.

"Argh! Aku benci Haruno, aku benci Hyuuga! Ah ah _ittaaiiiii_!" teriak gadis itu saat seorang siswa yang nampaknya sedang bertugas diruang kesehatan sedang mengobati luka benjol di kepalanya. Tenten lebih memperparah kondisinya dengan mencubit pinggang gadis berambut merah itu. "Apa sih?" gadis bercepol itu tersenyum bersalah ke arah siswa berambut hitam itu, sebelum berbisik ke telinga sahabatnya.

"Gadis didepanmu ini juga bermarga Hyuuga bodoh! Dia adik ketua OSIS!" bisik Tenten. Karin terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menatap gadis yang ada didepannya dan berkata. "Ah, yang kubenci kakakmu, bukan kau." Tenten menepuk dahinya saat mendengar perkataan Karin, dengan ragu ia melirik ke arah Hyuuga Hinata, dan terkejut─Oh tuhan, dalam sehari ini entah sudah berapa kali ia terkejut dengan tingkah orang-orang di sekitarnya─saat mendapati gadis manis itu terkikik pelan.

"Aku baru tahu jika ada orang yang membenci Neji _nii-san_," ucap gadis itu setelah tawanya reda.

"Ah, itu pasti karena tidak ada yang berani mengatakannya dengan terbuka, kau tahu kan…, Hyuuga sangat seram, terutama dengan mata putihnya itu, seperti hantu," ucap Karin tanpa berpikir bahwa mungkin aja gadis di depannya merasa tersinggung, karena gadis itu juga mempunyai warna iris mata yang sama dengan kakaknya.

"Mungkin kau benar, tapi percayalah, _Nii-san_ sebenarnya baik hati, hanya saja ia pendiam dan terkadang tak bisa menyampaikan apa yang dirasakannya." Karin mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat senyuman Hinata.

"Yang benar saja. Ah, terima kasih sudah mengobatiku…. Tidak seperti kakakmu, kau baik. Ah, aku pergi dulu. Ayo Tenten, kita harus ke toko kue yang kau ceritakan kemarin." Karin menggeret Tenten yang sedang mengatupkan tangannya di depan dadanya, berusaha meminta maaf atas tingkah sahabatnya.

…

Keesokan harinya Karin melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang, ia benar-benar melupakan kesialannya yang terjadi di hari kemarin. Tenten hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sahabatnya ini memang susah ditebak. Ah, tapi tenten berani bertaruh, _mood_ baik gadis berambut merah itu membaik karena kemarin mereka berhasil merasakan pudding di toko kue yang ada di dekat stasiun yang rasaya memang enak. Maklum saja, gadis itu penggemar berat puding.

"Tenten-_chan_! Kau dipanggil Guy _sensei_, ia menyuruhmu ke ruangan guru sekarang juga," ucap Ino, salah seorang teman sekelas mereka. _Mood_ Karin tiba-tiba memburuk saat melihat Ino. Melihat Ino hanya membuatnya teringat pada Haruno Sakura, mengingat dua orang gadis itu berteman dengan akrab.

"Karin, aku pergi dulu!" _Mood_ Karin semakin berantakan karena setelah kepergian Tenten gadis itu secara tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke yang tengah bermesraan dengan Sakura di lorong kelas. Kesal, gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba, membuat seseorang yang berjalan di belakangnya menabrak tubuhnya dan membuat tubuh orang itu terhuyung.

Karin mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tanpa sengaja ia membuat tubuh gadis yang kemarin mengobatinya di ruangan kesehatan terhuyung kebelakang. Gadis itu hampir saja terjatuh jika saja saat itu tidak ada seseorang menopang tubuhnya. Karin memaki pelan saat tersadar bahwa orang yang menopang tubuh Hyuuga Hinata adalah kakaknya sendiri, Hyuuga Neji.

"Ah, maafkan aku…. Aku tidak sengaja." Karin merasa semakin bersalah saat melihat sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajah Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku tidak terjatuh."

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas," Karin memandang ke arah Neji yang sama sekali tak mengindahkan kehadirannya. Gadis itu bergidik ngeri saat tiba-tiba aja pemuda itu memandangnya tajam, seolah-olah akan mengulitinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Neji sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul adiknya, nampaknya ia kembali tak mengacuhkan Karin dan kembali memperhatikan adiknya.

_'Apaan sih, dasar _sister complex_!'_ gumam Karin dalam hati saat melihat keprotektifan Neji yang ditunjukkannya pada sang adik.

…

Karin berjalan dengan santai, ia bermaksud utuk membeli roti melon di kantin, mumpung sekarang kantin masih sepi, mengingat sekarang memang belum waktunya istirahat. Saat ini seharusnya Guy _sensei_ mengajari mereka pelajaran mengenai kebudayaan jepang, tapi ternyata guru yang dikenal dengan semangatnya yang terlalu _overload _itu tidak bisa mengajari mereka, karena ada keperluan, dan sebagai gantinya memberikan mereka tugas─itu alasan mengapa ia memanggil Tenten, ketua kelas mereka pagi-pagi tadi.

Tenten saat sedang asik bergosip dengan teman sekelas mereka, sedangkan Karin yang kelaparan, karena ia lupa untuk sarapan, memilih untuk pergi ke kantin. Langkah gadis itu terhenti saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya sedang berdiri di tepi jendela yang menghadap ke arah halaman. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja ide usil melintas ke kepala Karin, ia berniat melempari pemuda itu dengan serpihan penghapus untuk balas dendam atas ulah sang pemuda yang menurutnya beberapa hari ini selalu membawa kesialan untuknya.

Saat ia hendak kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil penghapus, tanpa sengaja angin lembut berhembus, menerbangkan helaian rambut halus Hyuuga Neji, sehingga mau tidak mau Karin dapat melihat wajah sang pemuda. Untuk seperkian detik gadis itu terpana, sebelum akhirnya ia sadar akan tatapan pemuda itu. Penasaran, gadis itu mengikuti arah pandangan Neji, dan ia terkejut saat sadar bahwa pemuda itu tengah menatap adiknya, yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran olah raga di halaman sekolah mereka. Gadis itu kembali menatap ke arah Neji, ingin memastikannya sekali lagi, dan tanpa ia sadari ia menahan nafanya. Memang benar, tatapan yang pemuda itu miliki adalah tatapan yang paling ia benci. Tatapan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dan saat itu ia mengetahui rahasia terbesar dari seorang Hyuuga Neji, bahwa ia mencintai adiknya sendiri, Hyuuga Hinata.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret**

**Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC**

_No one can keep a secret, even if you swore to death for it. Cause you know, sometimes the truth is better, even if it's bitter. (Inspired by Secret─The Pierce)_

Tubuh Karin membatu saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia sadari, dengan tampang bodoh gadis itu melangkah kembali ke kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan tatapan bertanya yang diajukan Tenten padanya. Gadis itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dilihat oleh mata coklatnya.

"Arghhhh!" teriak gadis berambut merah itu dengan kencang saat tersadar dengan apa yang baru saj aterjadi. Sang ketua OSIS ternyata seorang _incest_! _INCEST_!

_**PLETAK**_

Sebuah kapur mendarat dengan mulus di jidatnya, Tenten meringis saat melihat sebuah garis merah melintang dengan nyata di dahi sahabatnya, dengan refleks dan rasa solidaritas yang tinggi, sebagai seorang sahabat ia berniat untuk menatap garang ke arah orang yang dengan seenak udelnya melempar kapur itu, akan tetapi gadis bercepol itu hanya bisa menelan ludah saat tahu bahwa yang melempar kapur itu adalah Suigetsu, preman sekolah mereka.

"Kau berisik Kacamata!" ujar pemuda itu sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya semula─menggambar ikan-ikan di papan tulis kelas. Untuk ukuran preman sekolah, Suigetsu memiliki hobi yang aneh. Ia suka menggambar ikan-ikan─yang menurut Karin ikan teri itu─dimanapun dia berada.

_**BUAKH!**_

Mata Tenten melotot saat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Sebuah buku tebal mengenai bagian belakang kepala Suigetsu dengan telak, menghasilkan sebuah benjolan indah di kepala pemuda yang dengan sengaja mencat rambutnya menjadi warna putih mengikuti Kakashi─ia bersikeras bahwa sebenarnya guru Matematika itulah yang mengikutinya. Tenten mengikuti arah asal buku itu dan mendapati sahabat berambut merahnya tengah menatap Suigetsu dengan garang. Nampaknya gadis itu adalah pelaku pelemparan buku tebal tadi.

"Kau bilang apa gigi taring?" Aura gelap menguar dari tubuh Karin. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, terjadilah perkelahian panas antara Karin dan Suigetsu. Jambakan, cakaran, dan gigitan mewarnai perkelahian sengit sepasang musuh bebuyutan itu. Tak ada yang berniat menghentikan perkelahian tak imbang itu, mengingat Karin sangat beringas jika sedang berhadapan dengan Suigetsu. Lagi pula mereka tak khawatir Suigetsu akan melakukan hal yang berlebihan pada teman sekelas mereka, toh Suigetsu yang memegang prinsip tak akan menyakiti seorang wanita─walaupun ia sempat sangsi akan jenis kelamin Karin sebelumnya, sehingga seperti biasa, pemuda itu hanya bisa berteriak-teriak tak jelas, dan berusaha mengelak dari serangan buas Karin. Teman-teman sekelas mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebelum kembali ke kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Mereka benar-benar sudah bosan dengan tingkah dua orang teman sekelas mereka itu.

Tenten hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran, ia selalu tidak pernah percaya bahwa gadis bodoh yang menulis 1000 surat kutukan untuk saingan cintanya itu bisa berubah menjadi _yankee_ saat beradapan dengan seorang Suigetsu. Yah, mungkin ia akan menyarankan Karin untuk menganggap Sakura sebagai Suigetsu, dan segalanya akan lancar. Akan tetapi pemikiran itu ia hapus saat mendengar raungan kesakitan Suigetsu. Tenten meringis prihatin. bisa-bisa Sakura tewas jika Karin menghadapi gadis musim semi itu seperti cara ia menghadapi Suigetsu.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Tenten saat perkelahian antara Karin dan Suigetsu berakhir, dan seperti biasa, Karin menang, dan Suigetsu pergi ke ruang kesehatan dengan cara digeret oleh sahabatnya, Juugo.

"Hah? Seharusnya kau tanyakan itu pada si gigi taring jelek itu! Seenaknya saja melempar kapur ke jidatku! Lihat nih," Karin menunjukkan dahinya yang masih berwarna merah ke sahabatnya. Tenten hanya mendengus dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, itu tidak penting!" Tenten meringis saat Karin memelototinya tajam, saat mendengar perkataannya. "Maksudku, apa alasanmu kembali ke kelas dengan wajah bodoh, dan berteriak seperti orang gila?"

"Ah!" tiba-tiba Karin memekik karena akhirnya mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya kembali ke kelas tanpa membawa roti melon, kesayangannya. Karin menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan─memastikan bahwa situasi aman, sebelum menarik Tenten mendekat ke arah pintu kelas. "Kau tahu, tadi aku melihat─"

"Ayolah Sasuke-_kuuun_, kumohooon… kau kan jago menulis cepat, jadi bantu aku menulis surat itu ya? Nanti aku akan membelikan jus tomat kesukaanmu…." Tenten melirik ke arah lorong kelas dan mendapati pemandangan Sakura sedang merayu kekasihnya untuk membantu menuliskan surat iseng yang dikirim Karin padanya. Ah, gadis itu terlalu polos. Tenten terkadang tak tega melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu menjadi korban keusilan Karin, yah walaupun keusilan Karin hampir sama seperti keusilan anak berumur lima tahun sih, jadi tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Toh, gadis itu tak mungkin terluka─

_**Bukh…**_

Mata Tenten membulat tak percaya melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Karin dengan sengaja menyelikat kaki Sakura, sehingga membuat gadis musim semi itu terjatuh. Akhirnya _sense bullying_ temannya kembali ke jalan yang benar! Ah, sepertinya ada yang salah disini? Kenapa dia merasa senang dengan _sense bullying_ Karin yang meningkat? Tenten mengantuk-antukkan dahinya ke pintu, menebus penyesalannya. Ini semua salah Suigetsu!

…

"Uzumaki Karin dari kelas 1-C segera menghadap ke ruang guru." Karin menghentikan suapan _croissant_ miliknya saat mendengar pengumuman itu. Ia memandang ke arah _speaker _yang ada di sudut kelas, gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya lalu menatap Tenten yang sedang menemaninya menghabiskan makan siang di dalam kelas. "Ah, aku minta _tamago _punyamu dong…."

Tenten tersedak susu strawberi miliknya saat Karin bertingah seolah-olah pengumuman itu tak pernah terjadi.

"Karin, kali ini kau bikin ulah apa?" Tenten memutar kedua bola matanya saat melihat Karin memasang wajah pura-pura terluka karena ucapannya. "Aku serius, _baka_!"

"Ck. Seharian ini aku tidak melakukan apapun tahu. Aku hanya bertengkar dengan Suigetsu, mengigitnya sampai si gigi taring itu masuk ke ruang kesehatan─Oh, aku harap bekas gigitanku tetap bertahan di kulit pucatnya itu. Oh ya, lalu aku membuat Haruno jatuh." Ujar Karin tak acuh. "Ah, jangan-jangan mereka memanggilku karena hal itu?" Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, gadis itu mengambil irisan _tamago_ miliknya dan menjejalkannya ke mulut sahabatnya.

"Pergi sana, ucapkan maaf lalu berkata bahwa kau menyesal. Mungkin _sensei _akan memaafkanmu," ucap gadis bercepol itu sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Karin agar pergi ke ruang guru. "Ah, jangan lupa pasang tampang pura-pura menyesal. Kalau perlu sampai kau mengeluarkan air mata. Gai _sensei_ pasti percaya! Ingat nasehatku dulu soal Gai _sensei_!" Tenten tahu wali kelas mereka sangat percaya pada muridnya, apalagi pada para murid wanita. Titikkan sedikit air mata dan guru itu akan ikut menangis denganmu. Sungguh! Tenten sering melakukan itu!

"Aaaa _wakattaaa_…"

Karin berjalan dengan malas-malasan, ia benci hari ini. Jika saja Suigetsu kini tak berada di ruang kesehatan mungkin dia akan menghabiskan waktunya di ruangan itu, mengajak Tenten membolos dengan berpura-pura bahwa penyakit bulanan mereka sedang kambuh-kambuhnya. Gadis itu melotot ke semua siswa yang menatapnya saat berjalan di lorong sekolah. Ia benar-benar sedang kesal saat ini. Saat ia hendak membuka pintu ruang guru, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan itu bergeser dengan sendiri.

"Minggir," terdengar suara _baritone _dari arah atas kepalanya. Karin mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Hyuuga Neji tengah menatapnya dengan dingin. Bibir Karin berkedut karena kesal. Salah satu alasan mengapa hari Karin menjadi seburuk ini adalah pemuda yang ada di depannya ini. Karin spertinya mulai yakin bahwa pemuda yang ada di depannya ini dikutuk oleh dewi kesialan, sehingga siapapun yang berurusan dengannya pasti juga akan tertimpa sial. Karin memelototi sang ketua OSIS, saat itu sebuah ide jenius melintas di otak cerdiknya.

"Oh kau…." Karin menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras tepat di kaki kanan Neji sebelum memasuki ruangan guru. Sebuah seringai kemenangan tercetak di bibir gadis cantik itu saat mendengar suara erangan tertahan dari Neji.

"Kau─"

"Uzumaki! Aku menunggumu tadi, Ah Neji kau tak perlu memanggil Uzumaki kalau begitu. Lihat, dia sudah datang!" Karin memutar kedua bola matanya saat melihat wali kelasnya yang hobi menggunakan pakaian training ketat berwarna hijau, seperti seorang maniak itu tengah mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengedipkan matanya.

"_Sensei _memanggilku?" Karin menunjukkan senyum lebarnya pada Gai sensei. Sesuai petunjuk Tenten, saat kau sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Gai tunjukkan senyum lebar penuh semangatmu.

"Ah iya, ehem. Jadi begini, kau tahu kan jika sekolah melarang siswanya untuk kerja sambilan, nah ada yang melapor bahwa kau melakukan kerja sambilan. Apa itu benar?" Karin menggeram saat mendengar perkataan Gai sensei. Neji. Pasti pemuda itu yang melaporkannya. Siapa lagi memangnya? Karin menyumpahi sang ketua OSIS di dalam hatinya dan menyesal mengapa ia tak menginjak kaki laki-laki berambut gadis shampo itu dengan lebih keras. Atau mungkin sekalian saja ia menjambak rambut sang pemuda dan berpura-pura bahwa ia hanya mengambil kotoran di rambut pemuda itu.

"Itu tidak benar _sensei_, saat ini aku tidak sedang melakukan kerja sambilan, dimanapun." Ucapnya. Ia tidak bohong, toh ia memang sudah dipecat dari _maid café_ sejak kemarin.

"Ah tapi─"

"_Sensei_ tidak percaya padaku?" saran kedua Tenten, jika senyum penuh semangatmu tidak berhasil, maka berpura-puralah menangis. Karin menggerak-gerakkan bibir bagian bawahnya seolah-olah akan menangis.

"Ah, tentu saja _sensei _percaya padamu!" Yap. Tenten memang jenius! "Kalau begitu kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu. _Sensei_ heran mengapa kepala sekolah melarang para siswanya bekerja sambilan, padahal itu kan bagian dari semangat masa muda!" Karin segera pergi dari ruang guru, karena saran ketiga Tenten adalah, jika Gai _sensei _mulai mengucapkan kata semangat masa muda, secepat mungkin kau pergi dari hadapannya, atau dia akan menahanmu selama satu jam kedepan dan menceramahimu tentang arti semangat masa muda.

"_Jaa nee, Senseeeeeii_!"

"Ah, anak-anak muda zaman sekarang memang penuh dengan semangat," Gai _sensei _mengusap air mata di sudut matanya saat melihat Karin yang pergi dari ruang guru dengan cepat. Oh Gai….

…

Karin merasa hari ini adalah hari tersial untuknya. tak cukup setelah peristiwa pagi hari ia melihat Sasuke─pujaan hatinya, bermesraan dengan si jelek pink, Sakura. Siangnya ia berkelahi dengan si gigi taring, Suigetsu, dan harus berhadapan dengan Gai _sensei_. Ah, dan jangan lupakan juga si rambut kemayu! Kini ia harus menjadi satu-satunya siswi yang bertugas piket membersihkan kelas, mengingat entah bagaimana, Temari teman sekelasnya yang seharusnya juga piket bersamanya, hari ini tidak masuk sekolah karena urusan keluarga. Dan sialnya hari ini merupakan jadwal les Tenten, sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa membantunya. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, membawa kotak sampah yang penuh dengan susah payah ke area pembakaran yang ada di bagian belakang sekolah.

Setiap kelas memiliki sebuah kotak sampah yang berukuran cukup besar, sehingga memerlukan dua orang untuk mengangkatnya. Apalagi disaat pulang sekolah, saat kotak sampah itu terisi penuh. Oleh sebab itu tak heran, Karin yang hanya seorang diri membawanya, kepayahan dan membuat beberapa sampah terjatuh. Gadis itu merutuki nasibnya, saat sebuah suara _baritone_ mengangetkannya.

"Kau menjatuhkan sampahmu," suara itu membuat sang gadis berambut merah itu tersentak, sehingga tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kotak sampah yang ia pegang, dan membuat semua sampah terjatuh. Karin menggemeretakkan giginya, kesal. Gadis itu membalikkan tubunya, hendak memaki siapa saja orang yang mengangetkannya.

"KAU!" pekik Karin saat mendapati bahwa sosok yang mengangetkannya adalah Hyuuga Neji, musuhnya yang terbaru.

"Rupanya kau, pantas saja." Mata Karin menyipit, bibir gadis itu mengerucut saat melihat senyum meremehkan Neji sebelum pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhinya. Emosi, gadis berambut merah itu mengambil kaleng minuman kosong dan melemparnya ke arah sang ketua OSIS.

_PLANG!_

Langkah Neji terhenti, kaleng itu tepat megenai punggungnya, kaleng yang tak sepenuhnya kosong itu bahkan berhasil memercikkan jus jeruk di seragam putih miliknya. Dengan perlahan, pemuda tampan itu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan menatap Karin tajam. Tubuh Karin gemetar saat merasakan tatapan yang seakan-akan membunuh itu. Dengan rahang mengeras, pemuda berambut panjang itu melangkah mendekati Karin.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku punya banyak kaleng disini!" ancam Karin, namun sayangnya ancaman gadis itu tak membuat langkah Neji terhenti. Pemuda itu dengan mudahnya menghindari lemparan kaleng Karin, dan semakin memperpendek jarak mereka. Saat jarak diantara mereka hanya terpaut dua meter, dan kaleng kosong sudah tidak ada lagi, mau tak mau Karin pun berlari menjauhi sang ketua OSIS. "Huaaa, jangan dekati akuuu, dasar cowok kecewekan! Sadako! Dewi pembawa kesialaaaan!" Dahi Neji berkedut mendengar teriakan Karin padanya. Lagipula kenapa semua ejekan yang ditujukan untuknya berjenis kelamin wanita sih? Sadako? Dewi pembawa kesialan? DEWI? "Pergii! Dasar pengidap _incest _akut!" Langkah pemuda itu terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Karin, namun beberapa detik kemudian sang ketua OSIS dengan bergegas mengejar Karin, menarik tangan gadis itu dan menyentakkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"_Incest_?" Mata Karin terbelalak. Argh! Kenapa ia keceplosan sih? Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya pemuda itu tajam. Karin hampir saja menangis. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Ini berbeda dengan saat dimana ia melawan dengan ganas, karena ia tahu Suigetsu tak akan menyakitinya. Lain dengan pemuda yang kini berdiri di depannya. Karin percaya bahwa pemuda ini sebenarnya _psikopat_ yang mungkin saja akan membunuhnya jika ia salah berbicara. Namun pikiran horornya itu hilang saat melihat sebuah sosok di ujung lorong.

"Ah, Gai _sensei_!" Karin tak pernah merasa selega itu saat bertemu dengan Gai _sensei. _Mendengar ucapan Karin, Neji sontak melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan sang gadis, Karin tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Gadis berambut merah itu segera berlari menjauh dari Neji.

"Hyuuga? Kau belum pulang?" Neji menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Gai _sensei_. "Oh apa itu Uzumaki? Gadis itu penuh dengan semagat masa muda! Oh ya, tadi di lorong _sensei_ menemukan banyak sampah berserakan, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" sebuah seringai tercetak di wajah tampan Neji. Oh Karin, nampaknya kau harus berhati-hati.

…

Keesokan harinya Karin memasuki halaman sekolah dengan berhati-hati, gadis berambut merah itu menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri, sambil mendekap tasnya di dada. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tepukan di pundaknya.

_Pukk!_

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"Uzumaki Karin kan?" Karin berhasil menenangkan dirinya dan kini menatap pemuda yang tadi menepuk pundaknya. Ia mendapati seorang pemuda beralis tebal menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kau siapa?"

"Ah, kenalkan. Namaku Rock Lee. Aku bendahara OSIS!" Dahi Karin berkerut, ada urusan apa bendahara OSIS dengannya. "Neji menyuruhku menemuimu. Ia berkata berdasarkan point pelanggaranmu kau terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Namun tenang saja, berkat semangat masa muda Neji, kau tidak jadi dikeluaran. Ia berhasil bernegosiasi dengan kepala sekolah. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus membantu kegiatan OSIS selama satu bulan ke depan, untung saja ya! Neji memang penuh dengan semangat masa muda! Jadi, mulai hari ini sebelum kelas dimulai, setiap istirahat dan setelah pulang sekolah kau harus pergi ke ruang OSIS" Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di sekujur tubuh Karin. Untung? Yang benar saja! ini namanya nasib buruk! Yah, meskipun ia cukup beruntung tidak jadi dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya karena pelanggaran yang ia lakukan sih. Eh tunggu, pelanggaran? Pelanggaran apa?

_Hyuuga brengsek! Ini pasti ulahnya!_

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang OSIS sekarang! Neji sudah menunggumu di sana!" Karin meneguk ludahnya gugup. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat pemuda beralis tebal yang mengaku sebagai bendahara OSIS sekolahnya itu menariknya dengan penuh semangat, dan dengan tenaga yang tidak bisa ia lawan tentunya.

_Oh _Kami_… tolonglah aku yang cantik dan polos iniiiiii!_

-**TBC-**


End file.
